In general, connectors are electric parts that electrically connect a power source and a device, a device and a device, or parts in devices, using a terminal therein, and a pair of connectors that can be combined with each other are combined and terminals therein are electrically connected.
Those connectors are physically combined by a force of a user or a worker, so when the number of terminals in the connectors increases, the force for combining the connectors increases, and there is a need for a large combining force to firmly combine the terminals.
Accordingly, a lever that can be turned is disposed on connectors having a plurality of terminals in order to generate a large combining force when the connectors are connected. The connectors are combined in the lever housing by the lever, and such connectors are called lever type connectors.
However, those connectors with a lever of the related art require separate connecting members for installing the lever that can freely turn in the lever housing, such that the total number of parts of the connectors increases and the structure combining the parts is complicated.
Further, there is a need of a space for keeping or carrying the connectors due to the lever capable of freely turning on the connectors and the lever is damaged by an external force or interferes with other connectors and levers when it is unexpectedly turned with respect to the housing of the connectors.
Further, the lever should be at a specific position, when a connector is inserted to be combined with a counter connector through the level, but when the lever freely turns with respect to the housing of the connector, a work has to turn the lever to a specific position in person to combine the connector with the counter-connector, so efficiency of combining work reduces.
Further, there are problems in that as the total number of parts of the connectors increases, the manufacturing cost increases, and as the combining structure is complicated, it is difficult to couple and separate the lever and it is structurally weaker.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.